


Raspberry Delight

by primreceded



Category: Silent Hill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-21
Updated: 2011-04-21
Packaged: 2017-11-15 22:55:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/532687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/primreceded/pseuds/primreceded





	Raspberry Delight

**Title:** Raspberry Delight  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Fandom:** Silent Hill movie verse  
 **Disclaimer:** All characters, recognizable settings and or themes belong to Roger Avery, Christophe Gans, Konami, and others. I am in no way earning money or other profit from this fanfic.  
 **Char/Pair:** Cybil/Rose  
 **Prompt:** Theme #4 - Food @ [drabbles20in20](http://community.livejournal.com/drabbles20in20)  
 **Spoilers:** None, AU  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **W/C:** 100  
 **A/N:** None

Her fingers are stained red and juice runs down her wrist to drip onto the grass beneath them. Rose is stripped, from the waist down, and her chest heaves, aroused. Her breasts are the same color as the tips of Cybil’s fingers, bits of raspberry cling to her sweaty, sticky skin, and Cybil can’t help but lean over to taste.

Rose moans as Cybil mouths at her nipple, wraps long fingers into Cybil’s short hair and tugs. The juice from the raspberries mixes with the taste of Rose, explodes over the cop’s tongue. It’s a flavor she’ll never tire of.


End file.
